zombiefandomcom-20200223-history
FanFiction/Timeline (Zombie-pocalypse)
This is the Timeline for Zombie-pocalypse, a scenario in which a casual UN trip to a refugee camp in Somalia goes horribly wrong when proper cleaning measures arn't put in place, leading to the Zombie Virus thanks to a mix of Chemicals and different Diseases. 2013 June 9th, 2013. 5:00 EST. At a Somalian Refugee Camp, the UN had sent a team of Doctors and Nurses to help assess the situation. However, proper cleaning measures were not placed, and a vary of chemicals, plus different viruses creates a new, deadiler virus: the Zombie Virus. 6:00 EST The Patients, within an hour of getting a shot from an infected needle, became Zombies. Within the 1st hour after the infected needles were used, 6 people turned. When the nurses came in to check on the patients, they were bitten and got infected as well. 8:42 EST Within a few hours, the Hospital was overrun with Zombies. When Family members and new patients come into the Mobile Hospital, they were horrified to see blood soaked former friends attack them. A lockdown was attempted, but failed, and the Zombies escaped to the rest of the overcrowded refugee camp. 9:24 EST Contact to the UN Headquaters in New York City is finally made. When they hear about this, an emergency meeting on a private Atlantic Island is planned. June 10th, 2013 10:00 EST The Emergency UN Meeting takes place. While they all agree this new disease should be kept from the press, they do not know what to do about the situation. Finaly, they agree to send a small peace keeping force of 150 men to patrol the region. However, it will be three months before they arrive. 11:18 EST A chilling phone call in Garowe was made to the Police: a man, covered in blood, was running around biteing people. 11 people have been bitten by this crazed man. Eventually, someone did shoot him, but the Police, not knowing this was the crazed man, arrested the Shooter for killing a seemingly defenseless man. The large amount of blood on him wasn't explained, however. Also, another unusal thing was that the Shooter had a bite mark on him. 12:18 EST The arrested shooter has just turned, and he bit several Prisoners who were in the Cafeteria. When the Jail's gaurds came, they also got bitten until one of them finally shot him with the Jail's only Shotgun. 12:24 EST The Jail has just been overran with Zombies. Even the Guards had been Zombified. Only one was left, and he was able to escape using the Jail's Shortgun. He only had to kill a few zombies because most of them were Prisoners in a Jail Cell. 3:45 EST The President, Sharif Ahmed, has just announced the Situation in Somalia is too Overwhelming for the Somalian Government to effectivily handle. He announced that the Government is not going to be able to deal with this situtation, and is leaving Somalia with Government Funds. Many are outraged at this, and demand he is arrested for stealing money that could be used to save other people. He is soon wanted in most of the world. 4:12 EST Zombies have been seen in Ethiopa, Kenya, Uganda, and even as far as Sudan. Panicking and looting takes place in those nations. The Press is told not to report on the issue. However, many Zombie Prepers in the US and Europe already know about the situation, and are trying to spread it on the internet. However, the only people who believe it are other Zombie Prepers. 7:56 EST Somalia has reached a total Zombie population of 50,000. The UN plans another emergency meeting, on the same island as before. June 11th, 2013 10:00 EST The Meeting starts off smoothly, and it is planned that a peace-keeping force of 2,000 is going to be sent to Somalia to try and stop the source of Zombies. What they don't know is that there is no one source, and that just eleminating them in one area will still allow Zombies in other areas to keep infecting other ones. 11:14 EST A boat heading for America, unknowingly, carries some infected persons back. The same thing happens to South America, Europe, Asia, the rest of North America, Indonesia, and Australia. 12:05 EST A crazed passenger on a boat heading toward America has just bit several other passengers. He has been restrained and trapped in a room, but may require care. 12:09 EST Similar stories have just been reported on other boats too. 12:13 EST A Ship, Amazon, has just stopped sending back messages on the radio. Weird enough, all posts on Social Networks and texts from Passengers have stopped. Many fear the worst. 12:17 EST A single Facebook Post on the Wall has said this: : "Help! I am stuck on the boat, Amazon. I overslept this morning and when I heard large bangings sounds I locked my door and turned on the radio to the max. My Husband is probably dead, or worse, undead. I have acess to the security camera of the cafeteria, and it is horrible. People are eating other people. You gotta help me!" Emergency crews and even the US Navy is on the look out for this boat. 1:32 EST The US Warship, Kentucky, has found the Amazon. It has begun to breach the ship. 1:36 EST The Warship has boarded the Amazon. Getting on the ship has caused the Zombies to attack the breaching troops, though with their superior weapons, they quickly start destroying crowds of the undead. However, due to to the weight of the weapons they are using, they do not aim at the head, and mainly just cut the zombies into two. The half with a brain just starts to crawl toward the Soldiers, and many go down. However, a few go back to the ship. However, a few bitten soldiers also get on board.However, many Soldiers go back to the Amazon and continue fighting. 2:48 EST With over 136 troops dead, the Soldiers finally kill the last of the Zombies. They rescue the last Human Passenger. Many people across the world panic; if troops with strong weapons take heavy casulties in the battle with zombies, how are they suppose to live? 5:34 EST The Infection is now on every continent on Earth, except for Antarctica. 6:17 EST More people have died today as a result of the looting and panic following the infection, than the infection itself. 9:43 EST An offshore oil rig off the coast of Texas is taken by Zombie Prepers, who take a large amount of supplies with them. June 12th, 2013 10:00 EST The UN once again meet in NYC. While discussing what to do, the representative from Egypt turns and starts biting people. The following list shows which nation's Representative was bitten: *Libya *Canada *France *Australia *Italy After these members were hospitalized, the remaining Representatives decided to move the UN Headquarters until further notice. 12:35 EST The UN Headquarters, after the Security Gaurds and Diplomats left, was looted and a riot began there. 12:59 EST The UN Headquarters was burnt down, with only parts of it remaining. 1:13 EST Somalia officially becomes more Zombie than Human. The are more Zombies than Humans now in Somalia. Elsewhere, the situation isn't much better. 3:26 EST Gang Violence in Somalia booms to new levels. Extreme Islamic Religious Groups have begun preaching this as a sign from Allah that you mush become zombieified as part of Allah's wish. This becomes true with all religons, and many begin preaching becoming Zombieified. 5:12 EST The US Miltary announces a withdrawl from Afganistan, for reasons not explained to the Press, though many assume it is because of the 5,000 dead since the start of the Zombie Apocalypse. 5:13 EST The Taliban begins to advance into cities, but take heavy casulties. Sucidial tactics isn't working on the zombies, many just continue without their legs or arms. June 13th, 2013 10:00 EST In the first event televised worldwide since the start of the Zombie Apocalypse, the UN President gives a speech on the situation. Many people stop looting and rioting for this broadcast: : "Its good to hear that many people have stopped looting and rioting since the announcement of this speech. We mush stop fighting each other if we are going to stop the Zombie Apocalypse. Our armies must unite as one, our people as one, our resources as one. We have begun a new program to set up safe houses where rations can be given out to people, and they can be protected. As of now, 15 cities have safe houses. Now, please do not overcrowd these places, or go back to looting and rioting. We will sort this whole thing out." 10:01 EST Rioting and looting breaks out. 8 Safe Houses report that their houses are overcrowed. 10:04 EST The remaining Safe Houses report that they are overcrowed. 10:10 EST Violence breaks out a Safe House in Chicago when local gangs arrive. A gun fight occurs when UN peacekeeping forces engage with several gang members. 11:35 EST The gun fight ends with 47 dead, and 213 injured. Many people begin to question how "safe" the Safe Houses actually are. 12:43 EST A bus ride ends horribly when a bitten person turns, infecting the bus driver and several passengers. The bus crashed on the highway, and killed several other people. 3:29 EST The Suez Canal is reported to have Zombies in it who were trying to make it to the other side. The Egyptian Police have began firing at the Zombies to try and stop them from damaging ships. 5:52 EST Total Zombies worldwide reaches 500,000. 8:38 EST Sudan, Uganda, Kenyan, and Ethiopian Governments all evacuate from their nations, effectively starting anarchy there. June 14th, 2013 1:53 EST During a Interview with a family member of a bitten person, the Interviewer was attacked by a Zombie. It was on live, and the World saw how devasting the Zombie Apocalypse had become. 10:34 EST From Space, Cario is mostly dark as power has been cut off to the city. June 15th, 2013 11:53 EST Zombies have attacked a coal plant near Mexico City. Zombies soon are seen in the world's most populated city, Mexico City. 2:12 EST A market in Mexico City is attacked by a horde of Zombies. It is estimated that half a million Zombies are in Mexico City. 5:24 EST The Total Zombie population is estimated to be 5 million. June 16th, 2013 9:32 EST South Africa is overwhelmed with Zombies. The Government colapses, and anarchy begins. 12:36 EST Zombie Population reaches 10 million. 3:51 EST Egypt, the last government still functioning in Africa, falls apart. 7:04 EST Zombie Population reaches 25 million. June 17th, 2013 8:09 EST Syria, under the weight of revolution and Zombies, falls apart. Extreme Islamics, Zombies, and Pro-Democracy forces all begin fighting. 2:45 EST Oil Rigs in the Middle East are attacked by Zombies. Oil Exports to the US and Europe are stopped, and looting and rioting for gasoline has begun. 5:19 EST Zombie Population reaches 50 million. June 18th, 2013 12:34 EST Zombies are in every densely populated city on Earth, and the Zombie Population booms to 150 million. The US Miltary has begun a policy of quararantining major cities and towns. 3:21 EST An emergency call came in from Somalia. A group of survivors were stuck in the Eyl Castle, surrounded by Zombies. 4:53 EST The US Navy began a rescue attempt for the Survivors. Helicopters hit the sky looking for the survivors. 8:43 EST The Survivors, stuck on the top of the Castle, were rescued. The US Marines had heavy casulties, with most of the men zombiefied. 'Three Months Later' October 12th, 2013 Zombie Population reaches 3.2 Billion. The Streets of New York have gone quiet except for the moans. The Streets of L.A are deserted except for dead bodies of killed Humans and Zombies. All Governments in the World have colapsed, except for Switzerland and Sweden, where strong civil defense programs helped keep these two nations safe, though they have lost outskirts of their nation due to bitten citizens moving in and then turning infected. 'One Month Later' November 23th, 2013 Zombie Population reaches 4.5 Billion. Lawlessness has taken control of most of the world. Only 1 Billion Humans remain. Over 1.5 Billion Humans and Zombies have been killed since the start of the Zombie Apocalypse. November 29th, 2013 A Large Group of Survivors would settle down on a Agriculture Market in Iowa. This group would eventually form the Cedar Republic. They would use the Agricultural tools to grow their own Farming Community. December 5th, 2013 Survivors at Banner Elk, North Carolina have decleared that Banner Elk is it's own nation. December 6th, 2013 A large group of 300 Survivors, traveling in a large cartel, have just settled down in a nature reserve. They would soon start a small Farming Community and begin the Riverside Nation. Category:Fanfiction